What Dances Cause
by lildaisygirl24
Summary: There's a dance coming up and all the X-men are anxious to go with the person of their choosing. Although not everyone gets their choosing. This is my first fic, I hope you like it.
1. Choosing Dates

** What Dances Cause**   
  
Chapter 1: Choosing Dates   
  
(A/N: Well as there are many dances in high school there's one yet again! This is before everyone knows about mutants. Also, I felt like making Remy(Gambit) and Piotr(Colossus) teenagers. Just because I felt like it and there doesn't need to be a reason. lol. They live with the brotherhood. I'm not gonna do accents I think they might confuse some people. Plus I don't really know how to do all of them. Oh and I'm new at this it's my first fic so I hope it's not bad.)   
  
Ok it all starts out at the mansion before school that day and Kurt is talking to Scott for some advice.   
  
"I don't know if I should ask Kitty or Tabitha to the dance." Kurt said. "I guess I should ask Tabitha because I know Kitty wants to go with either Lance or Piotr."   
  
"Well the whole Kitty wants to go to the dance with one of them may be true," Scott said. "But do you really want to go with Tabitha?"   
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Kurt asked   
  
"Hello! She got you in to so much trouble." Scott said. "Remember all those chores you had to do?"   
  
"I willingly went with her." Kurt argued.   
  
"We all knew the only reason you went with her was because you had a crush on her." Scott debated   
  
"Whatever you say." Kurt disagreed.   
  
"I thought you wanted my advice?" Scott asked.   
  
"Not really" Kurt said.   
  
Meanwhile, in Rogue and Kitty's room they were talking about who to go to the dance with.   
  
"So Rogue, who are you, like, going to the dance with?" Kitty asked.   
  
"Well I want to go with Remy but I also want to go with Scott," Rogue said. "And, well, no one asked him yet so I figure it's my big chance."   
  
"Like, that's cool," Kitty said.   
  
"Yea," Rogue said. "So who do you want to go with?"   
  
"Lance or Piotr," Kitty said. "But I can't decide."   
  
"You want to go with Piotr," Rouge said. "I know you a thing for Lance but I didn't know you had a thing for Piotr."   
  
"Yea, he's pretty nice and really cute." Kitty said.   
  
Rouge laughs. "Yea I guess he's kind of cute."   
  
"So Rogue, don't you think Jean will be, like, kind of mad if you ask Scott?" Kitty asked.   
  
"No, she's probably going with that dumbass, Duncan." Rogue said in disgust.   
  
"I don't know..." Kitty said.   
  
Jean is thinking to herself about who to go to the dance with.   
  
"Well I kind of want to go with Duncan but he already has a date." Jean thought to herself. "Oh well Id' rather go with Scott anyways."   
  
After school at the mansion Kitty and Rogue are talking in their room.   
  
"Ok," Rogue said. " going to do it. I'm going to ask Scott to the dance."   
  
"Woo hoo! You go girl!" Kitty yelled.   
  
(A/N: I don't know if you all like all of the pairings some are not set in stone. If you don't like some of them I guess you can just tell me but some I'm not gonna change so just tell me what you think and I'll see if I can do it.) 


	2. Rogue's Decision

CH. 2: Rogue's Decision   
  
(A/N: Ok I forgot to put this last time. I do not own x-men: evolution or any of the characters. And I need reviews to know that people actually want to read it because if I don't get any I'll think no one wants to read it.  
Heartsyhawk, and Zero-Vision thanks for the reviews! And anyone else who reviewed and are not on here. If anyone wants to suggest anything I'll see what I can do w/o changing the story too much from how I want it. All you need to do is review. I want your suggestions! lol. I wanted to wait til I got more reviews but oh well, on with the story.)   
  
Rogue goes to find Scott and he's in the Rec Room reading a book on the couch.   
  
"Um...Scott, can I talk to you?" Rogue asked.   
  
"Sure," Scott said. "What is it?"   
  
"Well..." Rogue said. "I was wondering if you'd go to the dance with me?"   
  
"Sure," Scott said. "That'd be great."   
  
Little did they know Jean was just about to ask that same question, overheard their conversation, and of course she was pretty mad.   
  
_"If only I asked Scott sooner I'd be going with him! Didn't she know I wanted to go with him? I thought she was going with Remy!"_ Jean thought.   
  
Jean goes to talk to Kitty because she figures she can get some answers from her since Rogue and her are roommates.   
  
"Hello Kitty," Jean said   
  
"Oh, hey Jean," Kitty said. "So what brings you here?"   
  
"Well, I just want to talk." Jean said.   
  
"Let me guess," Kitty said. "You want to, like, go to the dance with Scott but you just heard Rogue ask him and you want some answers?"   
  
"Wow," Jean said. "And I'm suppose to be the mind reader."   
  
"Well Rogue is my friend..." Kitty said. "So are you...but I guess I can give you some info because it's not, like, some big secret or anything. Do you want to know why Rogue thought you weren't going to ask him?"   
  
"Yea," Jean said.   
  
"She thought you were, like, still into Duncan." Kitty said.   
  
"Kind of," Jean said. "But he already has a date. Also, I thought Rogue was going with Remy?"   
  
"Well," Kitty said. "Rogue figured it was her big chance since Scott didn't ask anyone yet and no one asked him yet. Rogue's had a crush on him for awhile now."   
  
"I see," Jean said. "I guess I'll just leave it alone and find someone else to go with." (Yea right I doubt she'd do that.)   
  
"So, now that I helped you can you help me too?" Kitty asked.   
  
"Sure," Jean said. "What is it?"   
  
"Well," Kitty said. "I don't know who to go to the dance with Piotr or Lance? What do you think?"   
  
"Kitty," Jean said. "I want to help you but I can't make that decision for you."   
  
"Yea I know," Kitty said. "Piotr's cute in that shy, nice guy way and Lance is in that rebel way you know what I mean?"   
  
"Yea," Jean said.   
  
(A/N: Who will Kitty choose? Find out next Chapter! I'm so dorky. Oh well, that's just who I am. Remember I need reviews!) 


	3. Kitty's Choice

CH. 3: Kitty's Choice   
  
(A/N: Brie, kosumi, Zero-Vision, Storm-Pietro, and Jubilation thanks for the reviews. Jubilation I don't think i'm gonna put the recruits in. Sorry maybe in the next story I write tho cuz I luv multiple! He's such a cutie...lol. kosumi you might like the next chapter. Brie plotting is in this story. Well everyone thanks for the reviews! Thanks also to the people who i might not have put in here.)   
  
Kitty is thinking to herself.   
  
_"That's it I've finally decided who I'm going to the dance with and I'm going to ask him now."_ Kitty thought.   
  
Kitty goes to find "him" before school and to ask "him" to the dance.   
  
"Hey, Piotr," Kitty said.   
  
"Hey, Kitty," Piotr said.   
  
"Would you, like, go to the dance with me, Piotr?" Kitty asked.   
  
"Yes, Kitty. I'd love to go to the dance with you." Piotr said.   
  
"Great," Kitty said. "See you around."   
  
"Bye," Piotr said.   
  
After Kitty leaves Piotr is thinking to himself.   
  
_"Wow I'm glad she asked me I'm way too shy to ask her."_ Piotr thought.   
  
Now back to Kurt! This is at school during lunch.   
  
"Well guys," Kurt said. "I'm going to ask her to the dance."   
  
Kurt goes to Tabitha to ask her to the dance. Since his other choice already has a date. Oh well at least he didn't have to spend a long time trying to figure who to go with.   
  
"Tabitha," Kurt said "Can I talk to you?"   
  
"Sure, Blue," Tabitha said. "What is it?"   
  
"Well, I was wondering," Kurt said. "I mean if you don't have a date, if you'd-"   
  
"I'd love to go to the dance with you," Tabitha interrupted. "Hmm...now I have to get a dress..."   
  
"Great," Kurt said. "So do you want to meet there or should I pick you up?"   
  
"Pick me up, I guess," Tabitha said.   
  
"Ok, see you later," Kurt said.   
  
Meanwhile Lance is just about to ask Kitty to the dance, but he doesn't know Kitty is already going with Piotr.   
  
"Hey, Kitty," Lance said   
  
"Hey, Lance," Kitty said.   
  
_"Oh no he's going to ask me to the dance,"_ Kitty thought.   
  
"Kitty, will you go to the dance with me?" Lance asked.   
  
"Umm..." Kitty said. "Lance...I already have a date."   
  
"What?!" Lance yelled. "Who are you going with?"   
  
"Umm..." Kitty said. "Piotr."   
  
"But I thought you liked me?" Lance asked.   
  
"I do..." Kitty said. "But...I also like Piotr." 


	4. Madness In Brothersville & Jean's Date

CH. 4: Madness In Brothersville/ Jean's Date   
  
(A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Boom-Boom101, kitty and kurt aren't gonna go together for some reason i like the kurt and tabby pairing plus i also like the the kitty and piotr pairing. Zero-Vision, i don't think toad's gonna be in here. kosumi, i don't think i'm gonna put pietro and st. john in here i mean there really isn't any girls for them to go with. Sorry for the disappointments tho I feel bad. Thanks also to the people i didn't wirte any comments to. I never thought so many people would actually want to read it I thought i'd get like one review or something. lol. Well on with the story.)   
  
At the brotherhood house.   
  
"PIOTR!" Lance screamed producing a tremor.   
  
"What?" Piotr yelled.   
  
"You're taking Kitty to the dance?!" Lance asked.   
  
"Yea," Piotr said. "What's it to you?"   
  
"I was going to ask her to the dance," Lance said. "Why did you ask her to the dance when you knew I wanted to go with her?"   
  
"I didn't," Piotr said.   
  
"You didn't what?" Lance asked.   
  
"I didn't ask her..." Piotr said. "She asked me."   
  
"Why'd you say yes, then?" Lance asked.   
  
"Hmm..." Piotr said. "Maybe because I like her!"   
  
"But-" Lance said.   
  
"But what?" Piotr interrupted. "You always have to get Kitty! Well there are other people who like her besides you! So you're going to have to deal with it!" (Piotr's obviously been holding in a lot of anger.)   
  
"Fine," Lance yelled. "Have Kitty, but I'm never going to talk to you again!"   
  
"Like that's such a tragedy," Piotr yelled.   
  
They both storm off to their rooms.   
  
Jean has figured out who she's going to take to the dance. Given the situation it shouldn't be surprising.   
  
"Hi, Remy," Jean said.   
  
"Bonjour," Remy said. "What brings you here, chere?"   
  
"Well," Jean said. "I was wondering if you'd go to the dance with me?"   
  
"I'm flattered, chere," Remy said. "But I'm going to ask Rogue to the dance."   
  
"Oh that's too bad because Rogue is already going with Scott." Jean said.   
  
"Are you serious?" Remy questioned.   
  
"Oh those two love birds can't resist each other." Jean said.   
  
"They're not love birds," Remy said. "Are they?"   
  
"That's what they've always been like," Jean said. "Well they wouldn't admitt it of course."   
  
"Jean," Remy said.   
  
"What?" Jean asked.   
  
"I guess you just have to get back at them don't you?" Remy mused.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Jean said trying to cover up the truth.   
  
"That's ok," Remy answered. "I want to do that too. I'll go with you to the dance."   
  
"Ok so I guess I'll see you at the dance?" Jean asked.   
  
"Well, Jean...would you go out with me?" Remy said hoping she got the idea.   
  
Jean laughs signaling that she knows why he asked her. "D'accord!" She said.   
  
"Hey," Remy said. "I'm the one who's suppose to be speaking French here!"   
  
"Oh, désolé!" Jean said.   
  
Remy just gave her a look. "So we're a couple now?" He asked.   
  
"Yes Remy," Jean said.   
  
D'accord ~ Okay  
désolé ~ sorry   
  
(A/N: Well if you havent' figured it out Jean and Remy aren't really going out they're just pretending to go out to make Scott and Rogue jealous. She didn't want to tell him because she thought he wouldn't want to. He's smarter then that though so he figured out why she asked him and decided he wanted to go along with it.) 


	5. Rogue & Scott’s Plan

CH. 5: Rogue & Scott's Plan   
  
(A/N: I prolly won't be able to write for a little while cuz I have stuff to do tomorrow and the day after then on Tuesday school starts. So I'm gonna put up the next chapter on tuesday or wednesday. Sorry for the wait! :( Thanks for the reviews everyone!)   
  
The next day at school Kitty, Rogue, and Scott are eating lunch.   
  
"Hey," Kitty said."Did you guys, like, hear that Jean and Remy are going out?"   
  
"Why would they go out?" Scott questioned.   
  
"Why do you think," Rogue said.   
  
"I don't know," Scott said.   
  
Rogue was mumbling something about him being clueless to everything. "They're trying to make us jealous, because Jean likes you and I got to go with you." She said.   
  
"Oh yea," Scott said. "She has been known to get pretty jealous. Wait...Jean likes me?"   
  
"Yea she has even when she was going out with Duncan she liked you," Rogue answered.   
  
"If I would've known that I would've asked her," Scott said "No offence to you but doesn't everyone know how much I like Jean."   
  
"Yea sure," Rogue said obviously upset. "So now what are we going to do?"   
  
"I think it's time we gave them a taste of their own medicine," Scott said.   
  
"I didn't know you had it in you," Rogue said. "So that's our plan? Pretending like we're going out?"   
  
"Yea," Scott said.   
  
"What are we going to do that's suppose to make them get jealous?" Rogue asked. "I can't even touch you."   
  
"Well," Scott said. "There's this ring that Beast made that, well, can help you control your powers."   
  
"What?!" Rogue exclaimed. "I've been waiting for something like this since I found out about my power!"   
  
"Yea," Scott said. "But there's a problem, he's giving it to you for your birthday."   
  
"Oh don't worry about that, Scott" Rogue said. "I have been known to be pretty persuasive."   
  
It's after school at the mansion and Rogue is going to talk to Beast about the ring.   
  
"Hi Beast," Rogue said.   
  
"Hello, Rogue," Beast replied.   
  
"I know about the ring," Rogue said.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Beast said pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.   
  
"It's alright I already know about it," Rogue said. "I know you just don't want to tell me because it's my birthday present. Can you just give me it early?"   
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise," Beast said. "Who told you?"   
  
"Does it really matter who told me?" Rogue asked. "The fact is that I know. I want to use it for the dance and well I have a boyfriend and I want to be able to kiss him. I've been waiting for this since I found out about my power."   
  
"Rogue," Beast said.   
  
"Please," Rogue pleaded.   
  
"Oh, alright," Beast replied and gave her the ring.   
  
"Thank you," Rogue said. "You don't know how much this means to me. Bye."   
  
"Goodbye, Rogue," Beast replied.   
  
"Hey, Scott," Rogue said. "I got the ring."   
  
"Wow," Scott said. "Now what do we do?"   
  
"What do you think we do?" Rogue asked. "We act like a couple. Duh."   
  
"Ok," Scott said.   
  
"But we have to lay it on thick," Rogue said. "We have to act like we like each other a lot. Well I have to go. See ya later."   
  
"Bye," Scott said, and Rogue left.   
  
(A/N: Ok as you may know most people do a collar or a necklace but for some reason I like the ring idea better. Whatever, not even I know what's going on in my head! Ok what do you think that Jean/Remy and Rogue/Scott should do to each other to make each other jealous? I got a few ideas but I figure maybe you guys could come up with better or more ideas. So send reviews with your ideas!) 


	6. The Tension Rises

CH. 6: The Tension Rises  
  
(A/N: Kurtty101, it's piotr not pietro, piotr is colossus but i figured i should call him and gambit by their first names b/c they're teens in this fic. Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry for the wait school sux and there's too much homework.)   
  
"Hey, Kitty," Rogue said. "I want to do something to make Remy want me more so he'll be even more jealous of me and Scott. What should I do?"   
  
"Well you could..." Kitty said. "Oh wait you like can't because of your power."   
  
"Weren't you listening when Scott told me about the ring?" Rogue questioned.   
  
"Umm...no..." Kitty said. "I left to go talk to Piotr because your conversation was boring. He told you about the ring? Did Beast give you it?"   
  
"Yea," Rogue replied. "Wait if you didn't hear us talking about it how'd you know?"   
  
"Like, everyone knew," Kitty said. "Well except you."   
  
"Why'd he tell everyone?" Rogue asked.   
  
"I don't know he just did." Kitty replied.   
  
"Well anyways back to my question," Rogue said.   
  
"Well you could show off your body," She replied. "Guys can't resist that."   
  
"Hmm...maybe..." Rogue said.   
  
"Ok," Kitty said. "Let's go to the mall!"   
  
Kitty and Rogue go to the mall to get some new clothes.   
  
"So, like, what kind of clothes are you going to get?" Kitty asked.   
  
"Stuff I like," Rogue said.   
  
"Well of course you're going to get stuff you like but is it going to be any different from your usual clothes?" Kitty asked.   
  
"I don't know..." Rogue said. "Well people can touch me now so I guess I don't have to be all covered up."   
  
"Cool," Kitty said. "Thanks for, like, giving me a reason to go shopping."   
  
"Believe me Kitty, it was unintentional," Rogue said.   
  
"Umm...ok..." Kitty said.   
  
"Do you like this shirt?" Rogue asked Kitty.   
  
"Yes," Kitty said. "It's so you! And Remy he'll go gah gah."   
  
"Please don't say that again," Rogue said. "At least not around me."   
  
"Fine I won't say gah gah ever again," Kitty said.   
  
"Good," Rogue said.   
  
The next day Rogue, Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Kurt are just getting to school and Remy greets them. He was amazed when he saw Rogue.   
  
"What are you wearing?" Remy asked Rogue.   
  
"Clothes..." Rogue said.   
  
"Yea but what if you touch someone? You aren't covered up enough," Remy said.   
  
"Beast made me this ring so I can control my power," Rogue said. Remy felt the urge to kiss her just then and he did.   
  
"Remy," Jean yelled.   
  
"Get away from her," Scott demanded. "She's my girlfriend."   
  
Rogue was just dazed for awhile from her first kiss and wow was it a good one. Then she remembered she was trying to make him jealous and kissed Scott. She didn't really feel anything when she kissed Scott and realized she just wanted to be friends with Scott. But she didn't say anything about it. "Yea, Remy," she said. "We're going out." And Scott walked her to her first class.   
  
"He's really jealous and now Jean's probably mad at him for kissing me," Rogue said.   
  
"Yea, you can tell he really likes you..." Scott said and got interrupted by the minute bell.   
  
"You should probably go," Rogue said. "We'll talk later. Bye."   
  
"Bye," Scott said. 


	7. Realizations

CH.7: Realizations   
  
(A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. I keep forgetting to put the rest of the people in the story.)   
  
"Hi Piotr," Kitty greeted happily.   
  
"Hi Kitty," Piotr replied.   
  
"Umm...I told Lance we were going," Kitty said. "Did he take it alright?"   
  
"Oh yea he took it fine," Piotr lied. "Better than I thought he would at least."   
  
"That's good," she said. "I didn't want him to get too mad."   
  
"Yea, so what does your dress look like?" Piotr curiously asked.   
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out," Kitty replied.   
  
"Ok," Piotr said. "You look good in anything you wear anyways."   
  
Kitty just blushed.   
  
Lance was talking to Fred and Toad who obviously didn't care.   
  
"Why would she go with Piotr?" Lance said. "What does he have that I don't?"   
  
"Maybe he's better looking, nicer,-" Toad said getting interrupted by Lance.   
  
"Shut up," Lance yelled.   
  
"And maybe he's not as much of a winy, cry-baby like you," Fred said.   
  
Lance left and was really mad.   
  
Kurt was talking to Tabitha before school.   
  
"Hey Kurt," Tabitha said. "I'm sooo excited about us going to the dance together."   
  
"Me too," Kurt said.   
  
"I hope I'm not too much for you to handle if you know what I mean," Tabitha said.   
  
"Tabitha you're not as bad as everyone thinks," Kurt said. "Just try your hardest not to do something stupid and everything will be fine."   
  
"I guess I could do that," Tabitha said   
  
Scott couldn't stop thinking about Rogue in his first class, he was falling for her, but the very opposite was happening to Rogue. She wasn't thinking of him as a crush anymore just a friend. They were both oblivious to what each other was thinking, however. It's kind of funny how things work out when Rogue finally gets what she wants she doesn't want it anymore.   
  
_"Man,"_ Scott thought. _"Why do I all of a sudden like Rogue? I mean for the longest time I've been so obsessed with Jean and all of a sudden I'm not. Maybe Rogue likes me I mean she did ask me to the dance. Yea but now I know jean likes me now she asked Remy to the dance to make me jealous. I think I'm going to ask Rogue if she likes me at all because now I just have to know."_   
  
Meanwhile Rogue was thinking about Remy.   
  
_"What am I going to do?"_ Rogue thought. _"I really want to go with Remy but I don't want to hurt Scott's feelings. Well, he does like Jean better he even said so. So he probably won't mind."_   
  
Scott and Rogue didn't really talk about what they were thinking until after school because they both thought it would be a little weird bringing that up in a conversation with everyone else there. So Rogue asked Scott to meet her in the bleachers after school that day.   
  
"Hi," Scott said.   
  
"Hey," Rogue replied.   
  
"I know you wanted to talk to me but can I ask you something?" Scott asked.   
  
"Sure," Rogue said.   
  
"Why did you ask me to the dance?" Scott questioned, hoping she would say that she liked him.   
  
"Well," Rogue began. "Umm...I guess I should just come right out and say it. I had a huge crush on you but after this I realized we should just be friends. Do you know what I mean?"   
  
"Yea," Scott said. "Sure."   
  
"Do you just want to go to the dance with Jean and me with Remy?" Rogue asked.   
  
"Well, I still want to get back at her," Scott lied so he could spend more time with Rogue.   
  
"Me too kind of," Rogue said. "I mean she only asked Remy to get back at me. Not because she liked him."   
  
"Yea," Scott said. "What should we do next?"   
  
"Rub it in their faces and tell them how much we 'love' each other," Rogue said. "They'll get really mad."   
  
"Yea," Scott said.   
  
"Are you alright?" Rogue asked. "You seem a little down."   
  
"Yea, I'm alright I'm just tired," Scott lied.   
  
"Ok," Rogue said. "It's time to go."   
  
Jean and Remy were talking after school as well. They were in his car and were going to go to the brotherhood house.   
  
"Remy, why did you kiss her?" Jean asked. "I mean everything is practically ruined."   
  
"I'm sorry," Remy replied. "I can't help the way I feel. I've been in love with Rogue since the first time I saw her and now I can touch her and well I really wanted to kiss her."   
  
"It's ok," Jean said. "Maybe we shouldn't go together."   
  
"I still want to make them jealous," Remy answered. "It was a big slap in the face when I kissed Rogue and she acted like she didn't even like me."   
  
"Yea," Jean said. "That has to suck."   
  
"We're here," Remy said.   
  
"Hey," Jean said. "I just thought of something. What if I stayed over night here."   
  
Remy laughed. "That would really work," He said.   
  
"How are we going to make that work without the Prof knowing but Scott and Rogue knowing?" Jean asked.   
  
"I don't know," Remy said. 


	8. Sleepover

CH. 8: Sleepover   
  
(A/N: Thanks for the reviews!)   
  
After school Lance is waiting for Piotr. Piotr is walking Kitty home.   
  
"Hi," Lance said.   
  
"Oh, hey Lance," Kitty said.   
  
"Hi," Piotr said.   
  
"How about a fight?" Lance asked. "Winner gets to take Kitty to the dance."   
  
"I think that's a little degrading to Kitty." Piotr said. "Plus you'd lose."   
  
"Lance why are you being so immature?" Kitty asked. "I asked Piotr. Can't you just deal with it?"   
  
"No," Lance said.   
  
"I thought you said he took it ok," Kitty said to Piotr.   
  
"I didn't want to upset you," Piotr said.   
  
"Look Lance," Kitty said. "I don't want to go with someone who's acting like such a baby. Maybe when you grow up." Then Kitty and Piotr walked away.   
  
As they were walking they were talking about what they should do about Lance.   
  
"We should try to set him up with someone," Kitty suggested. "Maybe he'll forget about us."   
  
"I very much doubt it," Piotr said. "Plus who would want to go with him?"   
  
"Yea and tomorrow's the dance," Kitty said.   
  
"I'm really glad we're going together," Piotr said.   
  
"Me too," Kitty said.   
  
Jean and Remy are at the Brotherhood house trying to figure out what they are going to do.   
  
"I guess I'll wait until every one is asleep, and sneek out." Jean said. "But I got to get back to the mansion." Jean said.   
  
"Ok," Remy said. "I'll take you there."   
  
"Ok," Jean said.   
  
Jean gets to the mansion, and sees Rogue sitting on Scott's lap. They obviously knew she was coming.   
  
"Hi Rogue, hi Scott," Jean said irritated.   
  
"Hi Jean," Rogue said. "Scott was just helping me with my homework."   
  
"Yea," Scott said.   
  
"Thanks," Rogue said to Scott and kissed him. Scott liked this because now Rogue was his secret crush. lol. And he depended the kiss.   
  
"Get a room," Jean mumbled.   
  
"What Jean?" Rogue asked.   
  
"Oh nothing," Jean said. "See you later."   
  
Rogue laughed and got off of Scott's lap. "She's pretty irritated."   
  
"Yea," Scott said. "The dance is tomorrow. I can't wait."   
  
"Neither can I," Rogue said. "They're both so jealous and they didn't even do anything to us."   
  
"Yea. Did you hear Jean? Get a room," He mocked.   
  
"That was so funny," Rogue replied.   
  
It was late and everyone was asleep except for Jean. She opened up her window and flew (using her telekinesis obviously) to the Brotherhood house. She knocked on the door and Remy answered.   
  
"Bonjour, chere," he said.   
  
"Hi," Jean replied, and he let her in. "Oh my god when I got home Rogue was sitting on Scott's lap and then they started making out."   
  
"What?" Remy said.   
  
"You heard me," Jean said. "It really pissed me off."   
  
"Well after they find out about this we'll be the ones laughing," Remy said.   
  
"I left a note that said went out for a jog in case someone comes into my room tomorrow morning," Jean said.   
  
"Good idea," Remy said.   
  
"Where am I going to sleep?" Jean asked.   
  
"You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch," Remy said.   
  
"I don't want you to have to sleep on the couch," Jean said.   
  
"It's alright, I insist," Remy said.   
  
"Ok," Jean said. And they went to sleep. 


	9. The Night Before The Dance

Ch. 9: The Night Before The Dance   
  
(A/N: I got one saying Rogue/Scott the another Rogue/Remy. Since it's a tie then i'll do what i wanted to happen. Sorry for the short chapter i'm tired but i'll prolly finish the last chapter in a few days or less and it's gonna be long I promise! Thanks for the reviews!)   
  
Late that night Rogue couldn't sleep she was looking out the window when she saw Jean flying somewhere. Of course she knew where though. She immediately went to Scott's room and woke him up.   
  
"Scott," Rogue said. "Wake up!"   
  
"No Professor I don't want to go to school today," he said in his sleep.   
  
"It's Rouge," she replied. "I have something to tell you."   
  
"Huh?" Scott said. "What do you want? It's 12 o'clock and I'm sleeping."   
  
"Jean just left and I think she went to the Brotherhood house," Rogue said.   
  
"So?" Scott said.   
  
"Well, it's late at night and she just went to see Remy. What do you think?" Rogue said.   
  
"I think she's trying to make you and me jealous so she's pretending she's going there to have sex with Remy," he said. "But they aren't really. Duh! I know they don't like each other that way."   
  
"So, we should still do something about it," Rogue said.   
  
"What do you want to tell the Professor?" he asked.   
  
"Kind of but then she'd be grounded and she couldn't see us together at the dance," Rogue said.   
  
"What should we do?" Scott asked.   
  
"Pretend we don't know what happened," Rogue replied. "Because the only reason they did this was to make us jealous and if we pretend we don't know then their plan failed."   
  
"Ok," Scott said. "Good idea."   
  
"Good night," Rogue said.   
  
"Good night," Scott replied.   
  
The next day Jean came back from her "jog" but how weird she doesn't seem tired at all. Rogue was sitting on Scott's lap again. (lol)   
  
"Hi Scott, hi Rogue," Jean said.   
  
"Hi how was your jog?" Rogue said.   
  
"Umm...it was good," Jean said. "Is he helping you with your homework again?"   
  
"No with something else," Rogue said and Scott kissed her passionately. Rogue was surprised at this because it felt like he meant the kiss but she figured he was just acting. "Are you ready for the dance?" Rogue asked.   
  
"Yea," Jean said. "I just need to get my hair done. What about you?"   
  
"Oh I'm ready," Rogue said.   
  
(A/N: Next chapter getting ready for the dance the dance and after the dance.) 


	10. A New Member

Ch. 10: A New Member   
  
(A/N: I know I said this was going to be the last chapter but I changed my mind there'll prolly be one or two more. And i'm soo sorry about not updating I forgot and i feel so bad to everyone that was expecting it to come. Thanks for the reviews.)   
  
This is still the same conversation as last chapter at the end.   
  
"Oh yea by the way Remy is going to move into the institute," Jean said.   
  
"What?" Rogue said.   
  
"Yea he's going to be here soon," Jean replied.   
  
"He moved here for you?" Rogue asked.   
  
"Yea," Jean said.   
  
"Maybe, the Professor won't be so happy on letting him in if he knows you spent the night at his house," Rogue said.   
  
"Rogue," Scott said.   
  
"Oh I thought you were going to pretend like you didn't know," Jean said.   
  
"If you had sex with him I'm going to kill you," Rogue said. "And you know I can."   
  
"Is that really going to make Remy like you," Jean said. "By killing his girlfriend?"   
  
"I don't care, as long as you're not around," Rogue said.   
  
"Ok," Jean said. "Bye."   
  
"Rogue, I thought the plan was to pretend like we didn't know," Scott said.   
  
"Who cares anymore, I just want Remy," Rogue said as she left.   
  
_"Well I guess I won't have a chance with Rogue,"_ Scott thought. _"I wonder if this fight between Jean and Rogue is going to last forever."_   
  
A couple hours later Remy shows up to move into the institute.   
  
"What are you doing here, bub?" Logan asked.   
  
"I've come to join the institute," Remy said.   
  
"Yea right," Logan replied. "Why would you do that?"   
  
"Because I'm in love with Jean," Remy said.   
  
"Don't you mean Rogue?" Logan questioned.   
  
"No I mean Jean," Remy replied.   
  
_"Professor,"_ Logan projected to Xavier.   
  
_"What is it?"_ Xavier responded telepathically to Logan.   
  
_"You better come down here,"_ Logan said telepethically.   
  
Professor X came to the door.   
  
"What is it?" Xavier asked.   
  
"Gambit wants to join the X-men," Logan said. "Or so he says."   
  
"I do," Remy said.   
  
"I believe he is telling the truth," Xavier said. "I'll get Jean to show you to your room."   
  
"Here's your room Remy," Jean said.   
  
"Thanks," he replied.   
  
"Guess what," Jean said.   
  
"What?" Remy asked.   
  
"Our plan worked," Jean said. "I kept Rogue awake by using my powers and she knows I stayed at your house. At first she was going to pretend she didn't know but then she got really mad about it."   
  
"That's good, I think," Remy said.   
  
"Let's find Rogue," Jean said.   
  
"Umm...ok..." Remy said.   
  
Rogue was downstairs with Scott in the rec room.   
  
"I can't believe she'd stoop so low as to do that," Rogue said.   
  
"But they didn't do anything," Scott replied.   
  
"Who cares they did that just to piss me off," Rogue said.   
  
"That's exactly why you shouldn't let it piss you off," Scott said. "Because they'll get what they want."   
  
"I know, but-" Rogue said getting cut off by Remy and Jean coming in.   
  
"Hi Rogue, hi Scott," Jean said.   
  
"Hi Jean," Scott said.   
  
"Hi," Rogue said in a pissed off tone.   
  
"Aren't we a bit feisty today, chere?" Remy said.   
  
"Don't talk to me," Rogue snapped.   
  
"You do seem a little touchy," Jean said.   
  
"Maybe that's your fault," Rogue said and ran up to her room.   
  
"Why do you have to be such a bitch," Scott said to Jean and went after Rogue.   
  
"How is this suppose to make them like us more?" Remy said. "She hates me, he hates you, and we driving them closer together."   
  
"It was suppose to make them jealous," Jean replied.   
  
"Well that did happen but I'm through with your games," Remy said. "I want Rogue back."   
  
"Wait, Remy," Jean said but that didn't stop him. 


	11. Resolving Conflicts

Ch. 11: Resolving Conflicts   
  
(A/N: Thanks for the reviews buffy2004angel, BoomBaby101, and Brie. People actually like this story wow. lol. If Scott doesn't get Rogue oh well I like Romy better. I think that I shouldn't have made Scott like her but what's done is done. Sorry to those that want Rogue/Scott though...)   
  
Rogue and Kitty are in their room getting ready for the dance. They both were painting their nails.   
  
"I love your dress," Kitty said. "It's so you."   
  
"Uh...thanks...I like yours too," Rogue replied.   
  
Rogue's dress was long and black. It had a slit up to about a couple of inches above her knees and long flared out sleeves. Kitty's dress was light blue with sparkles. It was spaghetti strapped and went to her knees.   
  
"Do you want me to help you do your hair?" Kitty asked.   
  
"Nah," Rogue said, "I can do it myself."   
  
"Ok," Kitty said. "I hope you patch things up with Remy."   
  
"I don't," Rogue said.   
  
"He likes you, I know it," Kitty replied.   
  
"How?" Rogue questioned.   
  
"I don't know how I just know he does," Kitty said. "In fact, it's not like I'm the only one who thinks so."   
  
"If he likes me so much then why is he going to the dance with Jean?" Rogue asked.   
  
"I don't know," Kitty said. "Why are you going to the dance with Scott?"   
  
Rogue was silent for awhile then finally said, "I don't know."   
  
Scott was lying on his bed thinking. _"Rogue loves Remy and everyone knows how much Remy loves her just as much,"_ Scott thought. _"I have to stop feeling this way. I can't like Rogue when she loves someone else. She doesn't like me like that anymore I guess I should just leave her alone."_   
  
Jean goes to find Remy.   
  
"Remy can I talk to you?" Jean asked.   
  
"Why not? You already ruined my life," Remy said.   
  
"Look," Jean said, "I agree with you, no more games. Let's just go to the dance together as friends. I didn't want to hurt Rogue as bad as I did I just got caught up in everything. I was just so jealous."   
  
"Gee, when did you figure that out?" Remy asked sarcastically.   
  
"I was just thinking about everything I did and when you think about stuff you did they're put into perspective unlike when you do them," Jean said.   
  
"I understand. I shouldn't have done anything either. I love Rogue and I hurt her too," Remy said. "I'm not sure if we should go together even as friends but we can go separate."   
  
"Ok...I'm sorry it's more my fault then yours," Jean said.   
  
Everyone is at the dance and Jean and Remy are sitting at a table by themselves. Everyone else is dancing to a slow song. We see Scott and Rogue talking.   
  
"You should talk to Remy," Scott said.   
  
"No I'm not talking to that asshole," Rogue said.   
  
"Well, I'm sorry to say that you love that asshole and that asshole loves you," Scott said. _"Really I am sorry,"_ he thought.   
  
"Fine," Rogue said. She went to Remy to have a talk. "Can I talk to you?" She said to Remy. "Alone," she directed toward Jean.   
  
Jean left and danced with Scott. Neither Rogue nor Remy said anything until Remy asked, "What do you want?"   
  
"Scott thinks I should talk to you," Rogue answered.   
  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you, chere..." Remy said and there was a silence. "Though I know it might not be enough."   
  
"I did try to make you jealous too," Rogue said. "It wasn't really you it was more Jean."   
  
"I have to admit she was being a being a bitch but she realizes how much of one she was being," Remy said.   
  
"That doesn't make me hate her much less," Rogue said. "It'll take me awhile to like her at all or to trust you."   
  
"I don't want to hurt you, chere," Remy said. "Let's just dance for now."   
  
"Ok," Rogue replied.   
  
Now we go back to Jean and Scott who are dancing.   
  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Jean said.   
  
"You didn't," Scott said. "This apology should be going to Rogue."   
  
"I know but Rogue doesn't want to talk to me," Jean said. "I feel so bad about what I did."   
  
"If you felt that bad you wouldn't have done it," Scott said.   
  
"But you do know that I feel so lousy," Jean said.   
  
"Yea," Scott said.   
  
"Friends?" Jean asked.   
  
"Friends," Scott answered.   
  
So with that Scott and Rogue, Scott and Jean, Remy and Rogue are friends. Jean and Remy are kind of but not good friends. Jean finally gets the guts to apologize and Rogue doesn't accept or reject it. Jean and Rogue probably won't ever act the same towards Jean but the hate lessens and stops but they'll never really become friends. Oh yea Scott really didn't tell anyone about him liking Rogue. Maybe I'll make another story continuing this maybe not I'm not really sure yet.   
  
Sorry about not resolving the conflict between Piotr and Lance but I don't think that will happen anytime soon if ever. So like I said maybe I'll make another story but I started getting bored of this story so probably not. I'll probably have them fighting in a story that has nothing to do with this one that they fight.   
  
Thanks for reading I hope you liked it. But how would you have made it to the end if you didn't like it I wouldn't read 11 chapters of something I didn't like. As some people can probably tell I could use a little improvement in my writing and I think I improved somewhat after doing this story. We'll meet again if you read another one of my fan fics but if not this is goodbye.   
  
(A/N: If someone could do it better, which I bet a lot of people can, if you want to go ahead and redo it I don't care I just wanna read it so tell me.) 


End file.
